IBC inaugurates Ilonggo operations
February 13, 2014 The Kapinoy Network provincial operations in the Western Visayas region marked another milestone with the inauguration of the IBC TV-12 Iloilo broadcast complex in 2011 at BOC Bldg., JM Basa corner Mapa Streets, Iloilo City as generally simulcast programming with broadcast main in Mega Manila. Constructed at a cost of P50 million, the complex serves as headquarters of IBC, DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo and 89 DMZ (DYNZ). The station’s powerful from 5 kW into 20 KW signal effectively covers 25% of the 1.1 million television households in Western Visayas. DYBQ is a government sequestered in the process of being privatized. It started operating in 1987. It has yet to be privatized. IBC-12: It started operating in 1975 and is the oldest television station in Panay. Panay Governor Arthur D. Defensor, Sr. led the ribbon-cutting ceremonies together with IBC executives Chaiman Jose Avellana, President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Asst. GM Rolando V. Cruz and Regional TV and Radio VP Danilo Bernardo. Gov. Defensor, Sr. expressed his gratitude to IBC because the network’s significant investments in the province "has given them renewed confidence in themselves despite the economic challenges the province is currently facing." Since Iloilo is the center of commerce and finance in Panay, the city’s strategic location makes it the potential economic springboard to Cebu, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said that the network will continue to invest heavily in the provinces in terms of equipment and infrastructure as economic factors continue to point to the regions as the new haven for investment opportunities. For 2013, The Kapinoy Network has already earmarked P1,300 million for its provincial expansion fund. IBC 12's programs, including a well-produced Ilonggo newscast Express Balita Ilonggo, are fast gaining loyal viewership in Iloilo. In a recent data conducted by Kantar Media, four of IBC programs, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S. and Born to be a Superstar emerged among the Too 30 favorite TV programs. IBC Iloilo's radios station DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 (AM) and 89 DMZ (FM) becoming the huge success. Boots reported that IBC investments have already resulted in the network’s dominance in the provincial audience share with an average of 30%-45%. Advertising sales for the regional arena have also increased from P63.5 million in 2012 to over P100 million by the end of 2013. "These are indeed clear indications that signal quality, combined with local programming is what provincial viewers and advertisers want," Boots said. IBC-12 Schedule 'Monday to Friday' *4:00 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom *5:00 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) *8:00 am - Joey & Teysi *9:00 am - Spongebob Squarepants *9:30 am - The Fairly OddParents *10:00 am - Ghost Fighter *10:30 am - Kirarin *11:00 am - TreseBella: Love You *11:30 am - TODAS Kids *12:00 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) *2:30 pm - Anna Luna *3:15 pm - Gaya ng Dati *4:00 pm - Winx Club *4:30 pm - Hell's Kitchen *5:30 pm - Express Balita Ilonggo (LIVE) (IBC-12 Iloilo newscast) *6:00 pm - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) *6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) *7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland *8:30 pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo *9:15 pm - Only Me and You *9:45 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO) *11:15 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) *12:00 mn - Report Kay Boss! *12:00 mn - Forum ni Randy *12:00 mn - Good Take *12:00 mn - Kakampi Mo Ang Batas *12:00 mn - Snooky *12:30 am - Home Shopping Network 'Saturday' *4:30 am - El Shaddai *6:00 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *7:00 am - Kamen Rider Fourze *7:30 am - Ikaw Kabuhi Ko *8:30 am - The Fairly OddParents *9:00 am - 12 Under Club *10:00 am - NBA *12:00 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) *3:00 pm - Cooltura *3:30 pm - KapinoyLand *4:00 pm - PBA (LIVE) *6:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *7:00 pm - Tasya Fantasya *8:00 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes *9:00 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief *9:45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. *10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *11:15 pm - Bitag *12:00 mn - Home Shopping Network 'Sunday' *4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade *6:00 am - Kerygma TV *7:00 am - Family TV Mass *8:00 am - Denver, the Last Dinosaur *8:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants *9:00 am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *9:30 am - Chinatown TV *10:30 am - SundayToons *12:15 pm - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) *3:00 pm - Friends 4Ever *4:00 pm - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) *5:00 pm - PBA (LIVE) *7:00 pm - The Million Second Quiz *8:00 pm - Born to be a Superstar *9:00 pm - Dingdong n' Lani *10:00 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks *12:30 am - El Shaddai